elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Honeyside
iHoneyside is a moderate-sized house located in the city of Riften. Any citizen who desires to become Thane of The Rift must purchase property within its realm, and Honeyside is the only property available for purchase by the Dragonborn. Notable Items With its exterior entry, tanning rack, cooking place, alchemy lab, and arcane enchanter, Honeyside can be a useful home for hunters and those who are interested in alchemy or enchanting. Also, Honeyside is one of two purchasable houses in a city in Skyrim that have exterior areas, (porch, dock, and garden), while the other is Solitude's Proudspire Manor. Acquisition Honeyside can only be acquired on the path to becoming a Thane of Riften. To achieve this, the Dragonborn must have good reputation with Riften citizens and have proven their worth to the Jarl. Below are the steps to acquiring Honeyside. Step One: Proving worth to the Jarl This can only be done via the Skooma Trade quest which starts by talking to an Argonian lady named Wujeeta in or near the Riften Fishery located at the docks outside of Riften. Wujeeta will want a healing potion in exchange for her talking. Once she has the potion, she will answer questions, giving information about the Skooma dealer that can be reported to the Jarl. After this, two other quests revolving around putting a stop to the Skooma trade will be received. If Wujeeta is intentionally killed by the Dragonborn during this quest, Honeyside and the title of Thane will no longer be available. Upon completion of this quest, the Jarl may begin the formalities of pronouncing the Dragonborn Thane of the Rift if the Dragonborn has a high enough reputation with the citizens of the Rift. Step Two: Building reputation An improved reputation with the Riften citizens can be attained by doing small tasks and miscellaneous quests for them. Usually, gaining full reputation in The Rift requires completing between four and five of the quests listed below, but this may vary. An indication that they have completed enough of these tasks will appear when the miscellaneous quests section prompts the Dragonborn to talk to the Jarl. At that point, select the first speaking prompt with the Jarl, and she will heartily congratulate the Dragonborn on their good deeds and offer the title of Thane, as soon as Honeyside has been purchased. :Riften Reputations Quests *Help Snilf - Donation *Help Edda - Donation *Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire in Riften *Help Svana Far-Shield - Talk to Indaryn, Bolli, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher in Riften *Help Harrald - Delivery from Balimund in Riften *Help Hafjorg - Delivery from Filnjar in Shor's Stone *Help Alessandra - Delivery to Andurs in Whiterun *Help Bolli - Delivery to Kleppr in Markarth *Help Wylandriah - Delivery from Ivarstead, Winterhold, and Windhelm *Help Talen-Jei - Find him Flawless Amethysts (3) *Help Marise Aravel - Find her Ice Wraith Teeth (5) *Help Ingun Black-Briar - Find her Deathbell (20), Nightshade (20), Nirnroot (20) *Help Madesi - Find him Gold Ore, Mammoth Tusk, and Flawless Sapphires (2) *Help Balimund - Find him Fire Salts (10) *Help Anuriel - Bounty Quests (Unlimited) *Help Dravin - Quest Dravin's Bow *Help Brand-Shei - Quest Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Help Mjoll the Lioness - Quest Grimsever (Level 15+) *Help From-Deepest-Fathoms - Quest Unfathomable Depths Step Three: Purchasing Honeyside After enough reputation has been acquired, the Dragonborn can talk to the Jarl's Steward, Anuriel,or Hemming Black-Briar if the civil war quest-line was completed for the Imperials, who will offer to sell a house for 8,000 , but may be bought for as little as 5,000 . If one has at least 5,000 , the option of "I'll take it" will be available. Click on that, and she will take all of the Dragonborn's gold, up to 8,000 , and give them the key to Honeyside and the Riften Home Decorating Guide. She will then sell upgrades to the property. A list of upgrade options is as follows: *Bedroom furnishings (600 ) *Kitchen furnishings (500 ) *Alchemy Lab (1,000 ) *Enchanting Lab (1,000 ) *Garden (800 ) *Porch (400 ) *Children's Bedroom (250 )(to convert the Enchanting Lab to this costs 550 ) Honeyside is located on the Northwest corner of Riften. It can be reached from outside the city by following the path directly west of the Riften Stables. Advantages and disadvantages Advantages *Unlike Breezehome, it can be equipped with an arcane enchanter, weapon and shield displays, mannequins, and a four-space weapon rack. *Smithing facilities are at the Scorched Hammer a realitivly short distance away. *One of the Thieves Guild fences, Tonilia, is located in the Ragged Flagon (which requires a trip with three transitions to reach from the home). *For Thieves Guild members who have progressed far enough in its quest line, there is a Thief Cache barrel in the garden, that regularly refills with useful items. *The two fish barrels that come with the porch update regularly and produce fish-related ingredients and food. *The exit to the porch is to outside of the Riften city walls, in Skyrim proper. Honeyside is the only house in a city that can be bought that has a direct exit to Skyrim. *The garden upgrade produces both alchemy ingredients and food items. There are also two chickens there, which provide meat and Petty souls (these chickens do not activate a bounty in the Rift if killed). *Storage is adequate, with a cupboard, a desk, a chest, a wardrobe, two end tables, and three barrels upstairs, while the storage downstairs consists of the housecarl's dresser, end table, and wardrobe, plus two mannequins. There are also two bookcases, one upstairs and one downstairs, with the top shelves occupied. (Adding items to the top shelf may cause the bookcase to not activate to allow reading or removing books.) *There is a basement where the alchemy lab, arcane enchanter or children's room, and housecarl's room are located. The housecarl, Iona's , room will be furnished after the Dragonborn becomes a Thane of Riften by talking to the Jarl after purchasing the home, giving 3 methods of extra storage, a dresser, a wardrobe, and an end table. *The Dragonborn's spouse can live in the house if asked. *There are fewer glitches associated with this house than others. Disadvantages *Its weapon plaques will sometimes display weapons diagonally. *If the Dragonborn wishes to have their children in the house, they have to get rid of the Arcane Enchanter. Upgrades Item displays *Four Weapon Racks *Four Weapon Plaques *One Shield Plaque *Two Mannequins *Four Bookshelves (holding a total of seventy-two books) See Riften Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Gallery Honeyside_view.png|Honeyside Honeyside_rear_entrance.png|Rear Entrance Honeyside_porch.png|Porch Honeyside_bedroom.png|Bedroom Honeyside_kitchen.png|Kitchen Honeyside_garden.png|Garden Honeyside_alchemylab.png|Alchemy lab Honeyside_enchantingroom.png|Enchanter Honeyside - Child's Bedroom.png|The Arcane Enchanter is replaced with a Child's Bedroom Trivia *A knife and fork will be on the porch, after the porch upgrade has been purchased, they can be picked up and used as weapons. *With installed, children living at Honeyside may remark about Brynjolf being nice to them and Maramal inviting them to the temple. Bugs Appearances * de:Honigheim es:Villa Mielosa pl:Miodowe Zbocze ru:Медовик Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Riften Locations